Tainted Child
by Kagome1322
Summary: Always getting the blame, always getting yelled at, and always getting put in situations you wish you could run away from. Welcome to Kagome Higurashi's life. . . . .
1. Another Day in the Life

**wow i hope you like this story i did it when i wasupset and mad , but mostly upset, all this is real things people go through...**

**

* * *

**

**AN: hey everyone, I've been thinking of what type of story that I wanted to write when my mom started yelling at me. So then I decided to do a sad fic.**

**In this chapter I used a real life experience that happened to me, just twisted so it would fit into Kagome's life.**

**Disclaimer:** I **DO NOT** own Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi does._ (Oh how I envy her)_

_**

* * *

**_

_**TaintedChld**_

_** Chapter 1: ****Another day in the life** _

Kagome sat in her family shrine, crying. She had just been yelled at again by her mother for something Souta had done.

_**

* * *

**_

_** Flashback>**_

_Kagome was in her room trying to rid her headache by going to sleep, when her little brother, Souta, came in and started bouncing on her bed._

_"Souta…. Sleep… go…" Kagome mumbled out from under the blanket._

_"No, I wanna watch **your **TV!" Souta said in louder than necessary voice, and then sat on her bed._

_Kagome was finally starting to fall asleep when Souta started bouncing up and down again._

_"Souta could you stop? I'm trying to sleep." Kagome had asked him._

_"No, I'm having fun." Souta responded._

_"Souta if you're going to bounce go on the floor or get out of my room!" Kagome all but screamed at him._

_"Souta, Kagome stop yelling this instant." Their mother bellowed._

_"Mom will you tell Souta to stop?" Kagome requested._

_"I'm not doing anything Mom!" Souta yelled back._

_Then their mom left, doing just as Kagome expected**….**... **nothing.**_

_**10 minutes later**_

_Souta had started bouncing on the bed again so Kagome shoved him to the floor._

_"**Ow**! What was that for? Mom Kagome pushed me on the floor!" Souta had yelled.._

_Their mother came running up threw the door open to see Souta on the floor with Kagome on the bed._

_"**Kagome Kira Anne Sakura Higurashi, is this true**?" her mother exclaimed._

_"But mom I had asked him to stop bouncing twice and he kept doing it, besides I only gave him a little shove I didn't push him." Kagome said in a calm manner._

_"No matter what he did you are old enough to know better." Her mother responded._

_"But mom its **MY** room! I have a headache and I'm trying to **SLEEP**! Is it so much to ask for some**PEACE **and **QUIET**?" Kagome screamed ending in a few silent tears as she covered her head up with her blanket._

_"You don't need to sleep, its in the middle of the day" Souta said._

_"Will you just **SHUT-UP**!" Kagome screamed._

_"No you shut-up stupid!" Souta yelled back._

_"Kagome you better knock your shit off!" this time Mrs. Higurashi yelled._

_"All I want to do is sleep in my own room!" Kagome screamed a few more silent tears falling._

_"**YOU **better shut-up before I knock your teeth in!" her mother yelled. by now Kagome was shaking trying to hold in her tears, but she just couldn't anymore and she exploded._

_"**DO IT! I DON'T CARE ANYMORE!"** Kagome screamed her voice hoarse as sheburst into tears. With that said she ran out the door, out of the house, threw the pouring rain and into the family shrine._

_** end flashback> **_

* * *

And that is where Kagome is still, sitting in the shrine, with silent tears falling from her eyes listening to the rain mumbling " Why? Why do you always take his side?" over and over again. After awhile she fell asleep in the dead of the night still listening to the ever pounding, calm beat of the rain.**

* * *

**

**Well that's chapter one of 'Tainted Child', I hope you liked it. Flames are welcome, just not too mean please.**

**!PLEASE REVIEW! **

**Ja ne, Kagome1322.**


	2. Meet Haku Tohoe

**AN: okay hey everyone, I was just sitting here bored as heck and I was like 'Golly I'm bored.' So then I started to type the next chapter so here it is.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha Rumiko Takahashi does.**

**Last time: **

_And that is where Kagome is still, sitting in the shrine, with silent tears falling from her eyes listening to the rain mumbling " Why? Why do you always take his side?" over and over again. After awhile she fell asleep in the dead of the night still listening to the ever pounding, calm beat of the rain._

_**

* * *

**_

_** Tainted Child:**_

**_ Chapter 2: meet Haku Tohoe._**

**This time:**

The next day Kagome woke up before the sun. When she checked her watch it was only 5:30 am so she went back to the house to sleep for another hour.

_**Later:**_

At 6:30 am Kagome's alarm went off. She turned over and flicked the switch and the sound stopped instantly. She sat up and stretched until she heard a few pops from her back then got up and picked out her clothes for the day and went to take a short shower. Ten minutes later she walked out with black jeans a dark blue form fitting t-shirt with a black crochet top that stopped under her breasts and black converse. Next she went over to her vanity and put on some black eyeliner some clear lip-gloss and her hair was kept down.

After that she went downstairs to get breakfast. When she got to the kitchen she saw her mother cooking breakfast. And her brother, and her mom's boyfriend, Haku Tohoe the business man her mom met that was a total prick, sitting at the table. Kagome walked in and sat next to Souta.

"Hey sis where were you last night?" Souta asked as he started to eat his eggs.

"Yes dear where were you? Mrs. Higurashi asked.

"Were you out all night" Haku asked just to be heard.

"No I came in at like 12:00 last night. I went to Sango's for awhile to get help with homework. Is that okay?" Kagome lied.

"Yes its fine but you should have told me that you were leaving, I could have given you a ride." Her mother said again. '_yeah I bet you would have'_ Kagome thought, then everyone went back to eating. At 7:30 Mrs. H went to go give Souta and Kagome a ride to school. Then Haku got up and said,

"No Keiko ,**(AN: thats the moms name**) let me give the children a ride, I have to go to work anyway." Then he got up without waiting for a response and walked out the door. The kids looked at their mom and she nodded so they walked out the door.

In the car Souta sat in the front and Kagome in the back. As they were in the car Haku started talking to Kagome.

" So, Kagome how are you?" he had asked. Kagome looked at him but didn't respond. Sure Haku was a nice guy, but only when he wanted to be.

"Sorry Haku, but I think my sisters tired." Souta replied for her.

"So Kagome how's school going?" Haku tried to start a conversation again.

"Haku, please stop talking to me." Kagome said not in the best mood to talk to anyone.

" God, you really are an ignorant little bitch aren't you?" Haku snapped.

"Haku just shut-up." Kagome said as she turned away from him to the window.

"Wow, I love talking to kids and then being told to shut-up by them. I don't even know why I do things for you when you're always a little smartass to me all the time." Haku yelled

"What your mother needs to do is ground you for awhile. Then maybe you''ll stop acting like you do." Haku continued.

"Oh wait it wouldn't matter anyway because **YOU NEVER GO ANYWHERE!**" Haku yelled.

'_Yeah I don't to Sango's Miroku'sand Inuyasha's house all the time, now do I?' _Kagome thought. She wanted to say it out loud but didn't want to make Haku anymore angry, so she just stopped talking the rest of the ride. All the way to the school Haku talked to himself mumbling profanities about Kagome, and Souta and Kagome blocked him out. (**AN: sorry for not saying it earlier but Kagome is 15 and in 10th grade while Souta is 10 and in 6th grade)**

when they pulled up to the school Kagome and Souta murmured a 'bye' then got out. And went their separate ways.

* * *

Kagome spotted Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha over by their tree and waltzed over to the group.

"Hey guys." Kagome said in a small voice, so small only Inuyasha heard it. He turned around to see her almost in tears.

"Hey Kagome what's wrong?" Inuyasha asked her. At the mention of their friends name the other two looked in the general direction that Inuyasha was and saw Kagome burst into tears.

" I-I'll t-tell you later, b-but n-not right now o-ok-kay?" Kagome stuttered out. When she saw Inuyasha nod she walked away Sango following her.

"Wow, I wonder what shook her up?" Miroku asked, but never got a response because Inuyasha wasn't listening.

Inuyasha was watching Kagome leave with concerned eyes until she disappeared behind the school doors. Then next thing he knew the warning bell rang signaling that class was about to start so he and Miroku walked into the school too.

**

* * *

**

**AN: okay so that was chapter two of 'Tainted Child' and don't worry you'll get to know more about the mothers boyfriend later on in the story. I hope you like my story so far. Oh and I have a poll for the other friends.**

**Do you want:**

**Kouga and Ayame**

**Rin and Shippo**

**All four**

**Okay so there's your choices and I hope you pick. Next chapter will also have a poll so yeah whatever**

_**!PLEASE REVIEW!**_

**and I hope you take the poll :P**

**Ja ne, Kagome1322.**


	3. Kagome Reveals it all

**AN: Hey all, I hope you've enjoyed my story so far, and if you haven't please don't tell me it would break my heart… well not really but whatever. Oh and the polls are in- all four (Kouga, Ayame, Shippo and Rin) will be their other friends that may pop up every now and then. :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Not now not ever. So DON'T RUB IT IN!**

**Now on with the story. **

* * *

**Last Time:**

_Inuyasha was watching Kagome leave with concerned eyes until she disappeared behind the school doors. Then next thing he knew the warning bell rang signaling that class was about to start so he and Miroku walked into the school too. _

**This Time:**

**_ Tainted Child _**

**_ Chapter 3: Kagome reveals it all_**

In first period both Kagome and Sango were still gone. Inuyasha and Miroku decided that if they weren't back by second period, they would find them third during their free period. But until then they were sitting in english listening to Myouga-sensei ramble on about poetry.

"So class, a haiku is a three lined poem. The first line has**. . ." **after that Miroku and Inuyasha stopped listening and started a game of soccer using an eraser for the ball and rulers to hit it with. The two looked like complete idiots jumping around in their seats.

They were so engrossed in their game neither noticed when the teacher stopped talking and started walking over to them. Stares were coming from all over the place, waiting to see what was going to happen. Just as Inuyasha was about to hit the 'ball' Myouga-sensei bellowed,

"Houshi, Takahashi you have a 4:00 detention after school in my classroom. And make sure you notify your little gal pals that they will be joining you."

"WHAT! Why do we have a 4:00?" Inuyasha asked angered.

"And what did our so called '_gal pals'_ do to get detention too, they're not even **here.**" Miroku added in.

" Well to answer Mr. Houshi's question they're coming because they ditched my class." And as Miroku tried to defend his friends the teacher stopped him.

"And don't try to say that they're late because I saw them in the courtyard this morning." He continued.

"Now Mr. Takahashi's question, you have a 4:00 detention because you and your friends are always disrupting **MY CLASS**!" he ended in a shout. The rest of the class hid they're laughter by turning around, while Inuyasha scowled and Miroku held a black expression on his face. To put it simplythey just didn't **_care_**.

Then as the teacher was about to start talking again the bell rang signaling the end of class.

**3rd period: to lazy to writeabout 2nd**

**_In the girls closed bathroom:_**

"So what's going on Kags, how come you're all upset?" Sango asked concerned, while Inuyasha and Miroku nodded

"W-well yesterday you kn-now how I had a really b-ba-ad headache when I went home?" Kagome started with a question. Seeing them all nod she continued.

"When I got home I went straight upstairsand triedand take a nap like you suggested. The key word here is _tried,_ butas soon as I got home Souta came running in and started jumping on my bed." The more Kagome talked the easier it was to calm her tears.

"When I asked him to leave or stop jumping he said he waned to watch my TV. I told him that I was trying to sleep and to stop. He told me '_No I'm having fun' _and kept bouncing I yelled at him but this time mom yelled for us to be quiet from the door, and when I asked her to tell him to stop, he says he wasn't doing anything then what do you think _she_my **mother** did?" Kagome asked Sango. Seeing the pained expression on her friends face she could only guess the right answer and responded quietly,

"Nothing, she did nothing didn't she Kags?" as Kagome nodded Miroku motioned for her to continue, and she did.

"Ten minutes later Souta was at it again but this time I shoved him to the floor with my foot, and what does he do? He screams fro mom. When he tells her she says my whole name and doesn't give me a chance to tell my side. So when I do tell her she tells me **I'm **older and that **I** should know better." By this time Kagome was close to tears again.

" I tell her that I have a headache and want to _sleep _in _MY ROOM!_ And that all I wanted was some peace and quiet. By then I had covered my head to hide the few silent tears rolling down my face. Then Souta the smartass he is tells me '_you don't need to sleep it's the middle of the day' _when I told him to shut-up he said thathe said it back and called me _stupid. _Then my mom tells me to knock **_MY _**shit off_," _Now Kagome was crying again, and so was Sango.

"I screamed and told her all I wanted to do was sleep in _my own room_, but she tells me to and I quote '_**Shut-up before I knock your teeth in!**' _You guys, I tried to hold it in I really did but she pushed me over the edge and I just _lost it_.I told her to do it, and that I didn't care any more. After that I burst from my room out the house and into the pouring rain to the shrine, where I stayed all night." Kagome was choking on sobs while Inuyasha rocked her back and forth.

"The worst part is that this morning they acted like **nothing** had happened so I told them I stayed at Sango's house until 12:00 at night then came home. And on the way to school my moms boyfriend called me an ignorant little _bitch_ because I didn't feel like talking." Kagome finally finished, and when she did her friends were speechless. No one knew of the problems Kagome had at home, she was always so bubbly as was her family. So they sat there, as Inuyasha rubbed her back soothingly, until the bell rang. Inuyasha decided now was not the best time to tell her about detention.

* * *

**AN: so what about this chapter you liked didn't like it was okay? You tell me… in a review. So this chapter's poll is:****The evil peers of the story-**

**Kikyo**

**Naraku**

**Sessomaru**

**Kagura**

**All four. **

**By the way, Kikyo will be evil no matter what because I hate her, I hate her so much I may just have to make Kagome kick her ass in one of the chapters. Why don't you tell me if they should fight?**

_**!PLEASE REVIEW! **_

_**I love to hear what you think no matter how bad.**_

_** Ja ne, Kagome1322**_


	4. Detention and POEMS!

**AN: Aloo everyone how's it going? Well I'm going to make this short so. Here's the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I DON'OWN INUYASHA, Mrs. TAKAHASHI DOES!(**_For now_

**

* * *

**

**Last Time:**

"_The worst part is that this morning they acted like nothing had happened so I told them I stayed at Sango's house until 12:00 at night then came home. And on the way to school my moms boyfriend called me an ignorant little bitch because I didn't feel like talking." Kagome finally finished, and when she did her friends were speechless. No one knew of the problems Kagome had at home, she was always so bubbly as was her family. So they sat there, as Inuyasha rubbed her back soothingly, until the bell rang. Inuyasha decided now was not the best time to tell her about detention. _

**_ Tainted Child _**

**_ Chapter 4: Dentention and ...POEMS!_**

****

**_This_ Time:**

As they were walking to their lockers Inuyasha came up with a spectacular idea, or at least _he_ thought it was spectacular. He would get him and all his close friends together to help Kagome cope.

"Hey guys, why don't we get Shippo, Kouga, Rin and Ayame to come to my house and we can all chill tonight?" Inuyasha asked his oh so flawless plan. Searching every single one of their faces he found smiles, except Kagome's whose seemed forced.

"Uh 'Gome is their something, your not telling us?" Inuyasha asked her with serious eyes.

"No, no of course not you must be seeing things." She said waving her hands in front of her face. He gave her the 'I-know-your-lying-so-spill' stare and she let out a loud sigh and nodded.

"It's just I don't think its such a good idea, my mom would be buggin' if she knew I was at a guys house with two more guys going one being a total perv.( **AN: here everyone glares at Miroku)** Yeah I know I've been to Yasha's house before and that I'm _17_ but my mom doesn't really like Inuyasha all that well and hates when I'm with guys." Kagome said in one breath, but of course her friends were used to her fast-talking and understood every word.

"So Kags, what do you usually tell your mom when you go to Inuyasha's?" Sango asked the question going through everyone's minds.

"Well I say that I'm going to your house, knowing that my mom will approve because you're a girl too." Kagome said

"Okay, so after detention we'll go to 'Gome's tell her mom she's going to Sango's then really go to my place?" Inuyasha asked the group.

"Yeah, but we still have to ask Shippo, Rin, Kouga and Ayame if their coming too." Stated Miroku. As Inuyasha and Miroku talked like a couple of girls about their very first slumber party, Kagome and Sango stood there with blank faces.

"Uh somethin' wrong San?" Asked Miroku.

"Yeah 'Gome you feeling okay?" this time Inuyasha asked. Both girls snapped back to reality.

"**WHO, **_EXACTLY HAS _**DETENTENION?**" They screamed together. Inuyasha flattened his ears and Miroku covered his own.

"Uh I can hear ya fine and dandy without you **_screaming like that_!**" Inuyasha said/yelled.

"Yeah, I second that and I **don't even have _dog ears_**!" Miroku also yelled.

"Sorry Yasha, but _who_ exactly has detention?" Kagome asked more softly as Sango nodded also wanting to know. Both boys began to rub the back of their heads and laugh nervously, while the girls glared at them.

"Well umm you see he heh we were playing a little _cough _soccer_ cough_ and the teacher…… saw us…" Miroku started.

"Yeah and when he seen us … he said that we had detention and that you did _too_**…. AHH! MIROKU RUN FOR IT!**" Inuyasha started then began running after seeing the two girls faces.

"**OH NO YOU DON'T _INUYASHA TAKAHSHI_! YOU GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!**" Kagome screamed running after Inuyasha that had turned right.

"**_MIROKU HOUSHI_ YOU BETTER HOPE I DON'T CATCH YOU BECAUSE IF I DO…..I'LL DEMAN YOU!**" Sango screamed chasing Miroku that went the opposite of Inuyasha (**AN: Miroku went left for the S.L.O.W. people)**

_5 minutes later _

Two very exhausted young girls and two very in pain looking guys walked into Myouga-sensei's room.

"Well hello my detention buddies. Today in detention you will all be writing a poem then reading it.sense you seemed to be either out of the room or not paying attention. It has to be more than eight lines if you want to leave, and you have to completely make it up. Now BEGIN!" He finished loudly.

So for the next 15 minutes they all sat there writing stories. Kagome was working productively because she liked poetry. Sango was also working like Kagome but she only enjoyed reading poetry not writing it. Inuyasha and Miroku worked and tried their best.

"Okay is everyone done?" Asked the teacher after they all nodded he stood.

"Okay you first Miroku, then Inuyasha, Sango and finally Kagome." And with that said he sat back down.

"Okay here is my, oh so very beautiful poem" Miroku smiled as he began.

"**_In outer space its hard to get,  
Custard for your cheese bauggettes.  
Which makes unhappy space cadets,  
Who drive into the sun. _**

_**Ah..outer space, it warps your mind.  
The socks youll loose, the socks you'll find.  
The space cadets are flying blind,  
Straight into the sun. **_

_**But space is full of custard trees!  
And small blue frogs and strange disease,  
and even suicidal cheese,  
Which flings itself into the sun. **_

**_So space cadets do not loose hope.  
They make a comm from carved up soap,  
And find the place where they can cope.  
The custard haven, Starbase One." _**

* * *

"Okay, that was…. interesting Miroku good job. Next Inuyasha." Said the teacher. 

"'Kay heres my spectacular poem." Said Inuyasha

* * *

"_**I don't have an ego problem I'm just a handsome brute  
I can drive fast cars, bare back ride and even clay pigeon shoot  
I am James Dean and Russell Crowe all rolled into one  
I'm just your all round perfect guy, the original sun of a gun.**_

_**I have a gentle personality, and can dance like Fred Astir  
My skin has not a blemish and I have the perfect head of hair,  
I can speak women's different languages and it's quite plain to see  
That every man who has ever walked wishes he were me.**_

_**The life I lead is one of bliss, like the wind I am carefree  
I don't have to look for love, woman fall all over me,  
I 'd like to find the perfect one, have her cradled in my arms  
And give her never ending love and she could share my charm"**_

* * *

"Umm, that was very…" Myouga-sensei didn't even have a word for it. 

"Very **CONFIDENT!**" screamed Kagome.

"Yes thank you Ms. Higurashi, you seem very confident." As the teacher said this Inuyasha smiled.

"Okay Sango your turn.

"Okay here goes nothing…" Sango said then she began.

* * *

"_**A teenage girl's first crush is . . . well, crushing.  
Her body isn't hers, nor is her mind.  
She finds herself shivering, shaking, blushing,  
Weak, tormented, sick, and going blind.  
And why? Because some guy might look her way,  
Then cast his eyes as quickly to the ground;  
Some special one, for reasons she can't say,  
Whose voice makes her feel faint when he's around.  
But now my crush on you has been returned,  
And so the two of us stand on some brink:  
It can't be love so young, and yet we've learned  
Love does its will, no matter what we think.  
Slowly, slowly now--we mustn't rush:  
Let's enjoy this first sweet teenage crush." **_

* * *

"Very well put Ms.Taiyaji, that was well writtin." Sango smiles the went back to her seat. 

"Okay Kagome your last. Read us your poem." Said the teacher with a bright smile…eve though its detention .

"Uh, which one…I wrote like three." Kagome said shyly as everyone gve her weird stares.

"By all means Ms. Higurashi read them all." Said the very excited teacher. Kagome nodded then began.

"Here goes…_everything_." She said

_**

* * *

**_

_**Pretty women wonder where my secret lies  
I'm not cute or built to suit a model's fashion size  
But when I start to tell them  
They think I'm telling lies.  
I say It's in the reach of my arms  
The span of my hips  
The stride of my steps  
The curl of my lips.  
I'm a woman  
Phenomenally  
Phenomenal woman  
That's me.  
I walk into a room  
Just as cool as you please  
And to a man  
The fellows stand or  
Fall down on their knees  
Then they swarm around me  
A hive of honey bees.  
I say It's the fire in my eyes  
And the flash of my teeth  
The swing of my waist  
And the joy in my feet.  
I'm a woman  
Phenomenal woman  
That's me.  
Men themselves have wondered  
What they see in me  
They try so much  
But they can't touch  
My inner mystery.  
When I try to show them  
They say they still can't see.  
It's in the arch of my back  
The sun of my smile  
The ride of my breasts  
The grace of my style.  
I'm a woman  
Phenomenally **_

_**Phenomenal woman  
That's me.  
Now you understand  
Just why my head's not bowed  
I don't shout or jump about  
Or have to talk real loud  
When you see me passing  
It ought to make you proud.  
I say It's in the click of my heels  
The bend of my hair  
The palm of my hand  
The need for my care.  
'Cause I'm a woman  
Phenomenally  
Phenomenal woman  
That's me. **_

* * *

"Okay that was one of them." Kagome said unsurely. The teacher motioned for her to continue and she did. _**

* * *

**_

_**Why does life have to be the way it is  
Why can't it be as good as show biz  
Everytime time I see me I see nothing  
When I think of me I think nothing  
I want to be all I can be  
But there is an emptiness inside of me  
Sometimes I want to end it here and now  
To feel the pain no more I don't care how  
Nobody to support me in life anymore  
No friends, no family in this open sore  
Time is my enemy, fate is my crime  
Trapped in loneliness and boxed like a mime  
Hated by the old, not cared for by the young  
I wish in my heart this was the last song I sung  
Pain has become a regular in my existence  
Pushing my fear in a sour persistence  
Why am I unwanted, thrown away every day  
People berate me with hate words to say  
I think I am ugly and a shame to be here  
Sometimes I can't hold back that salty tear  
Do you understand how my life is shattered?  
Do you see how its beaten and tattered?  
No you can't do you want to know why?  
Because you are one of them who make me cry **_

* * *

"Good Kagome, and now your last one then you can leave." Responded Myouga and Kagome nodded.

* * *

_**See, everyday we complain about lil ups and downs**_

_**We needa be thanking the lord that we're still around**_

_**You'll never ever know when it is your time to go and**_

_**I know its hurtin so bad when we lose people that we love**_

_**Gotta use that example n try and straighten up**_

_**U gotta live everyday as if its ya last one**_

_**One minute ya here and the next day ya gone**_

_**See lately I wake up in the morning**_

_**Wanting to cry, I bend my knees**_

_**And I raise my head up into the sky**_

_**Sometimes I just cant fight the**_

_**Feeling I have inside**_

_**See I always wished that you would**_

_**Be here right by my side**_

_**I'm glad I told you "I love you"**_

_**So much before you died**_

_**I knew you couldn't and wouldn't**_

_**Be here for very long**_

_**One minute ya here and the next day ya gone**_

_**See, what I need**_

_**Is for ya'll to know**_

_**That living life**_

_**Can come and go**_

_**Ya gotta face reality**_

_**I want the world to sing wid me**_

_**Sometimes the world that we live in**_

_**Don't seem so fair or forgiven**_

_**See these streets are hard to survive in**_

_**Cuz all day you see people dying**_

_**I pray that one day we all see**_

_**That life aint promised to you**_

_**And life aint promised to me**_

_**Never forget this**_

_**And be clear, we don't know how long**_

_**We gon be here**_

* * *

"Very Good Kagome now you all may leave." Then the teacher left. 

"Ha, looks like he didn't want to be here either." Laughed Inuyasha.

"Yeah who does stuff like that?" Miroku asked, as he and Inuyasha began to laugh hysterically.

"Obviously, Myouga-sensei DUH MIOKU!" Screamed Kagome and Sango as they walked away from the boys.

_5 minutes later_

"Hey where did the girls go 'Roku?" Inuyasha asked getting over his laughing fit.

"Ah shit, they left a long time ago." Miroku said suddenly getting serious too.

"_Fuck." _Said Inuyasha then they both booked it out of here.

**

* * *

**

* * *

**AN: umm okay I was planning on making this longer but I'm tired I'm in the middle of finals and is 11:00 pm so bye and I hope you review.**

**p.s. there will be a kick ass fight between Kikyo and Kagome either in the next chapter or the one after.**

_**!PLEASE REVIEW!**_

_**Ja ne,Kagome1322.**_


	5. It's Of To Yash's We Go

**AN: Well I was reading this story and found a problem. In one of the earlier chapters I said Kagome was 15 and Souta was 13, but in the last chapter I said Kagome was 17. Well Kagome is 17 in her senior year, and Souta is still 13. Okay now that that's cleared up on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and company, Rumiko Takahashi does --**

**_ Tainted Child _**

**_ Chapter 5: It's Of To Yash's We Go_**

**Last Time:**

"_Hey where did the girls go 'Roku?" Inuyasha asked getting over his laughing fit._

"_Ah shit, they left a long time ago." Miroku said suddenly getting serious too._

"_Fuck." Said Inuyasha then they both booked it out of here. _

**

* * *

****This Time:**

After looking allover the place the guys found Sango and Kagome in the back of Inuyasha's car waiting to be brought home.

"Ah-ha we found you!" Screamed Miroku.

"Well we weren't really hiding, you just thought we did." Sango said.

"Yeah I mean we're in the most obvious place in the world." Kagome finished.

"Yeah, or is that what _you_ want us to think?" Inuyasha asked trying to sound smart. After no reply from the girls Inuyasha shrugged and got into the drivers seat.

_10 minutes later _

Inuyasha pulled up in front of the shrine steps as Kagome and Sango got out.

"Uh, you guys go around the corner and wait for us so my mom doesn't see you. While I'm getting mine and Sango's things you call the others and see if they're going too." Kagome ordered. Inuyasha and Miroku nodded then sped off around the corner just like Kagome had said.

"Wow she's really bossy when she wants to be." Miroku said amazed.

"Really 'Roku, you've been friends with her for _years _and your just figuring it out?" Inuyasha asked but Miroku never answered.

**

* * *

****Back with the girls:**

"Mom I'm home!" Yelled Kagome. But Keiko never answered. As the two waled into the kitchen they saw a note on the fridge,

_Kagome,_

_Me, Haku and Souta have gone out of town. We'll be back Sunday night around 8:00. There's some money for things you may need in the freezer. Have fun and stay out of trouble._

_Love, mom _

"Well now I don't have to worry about getting in trouble." Kagome said. Sango nodded then they both went upstairs.

Kagome grabbed a pair of black shorts and a blood red tank top for herself to sleep in, While Sango grabbed a pair of Black warm-ups and a dark purple t-shirt. When Kagome had asked about her sleepwear Sango had answered with the simple 'Miroku's a _pervert_!' and Kagome nodded giving Sango the 'I'm-lucky-and-your-not' look because Miroku won't look at Kagome, well at least not _anymore_, as Miroku had said, 'One beating by that hanyou and you never do it again.'

Then Kagome went and grabbed her toothbrush a hairbrush and a new toothbrush that Sango could open to use. After that Kagome grabbed her house keys and they walked out after she looked the door.

**

* * *

**

**With the guys:**

"Okay so Kouga and Ayame _can't_ come but Rin and Shippo _can_. Right?" Miroku asked.

"Yup, Kouga said he was busy and Ayame said she was going somewhere with her mom for the weekend." Inuyasha answered. Then they seen Kagome and Sango walking towards the car then get in.

"So what'd your mom say Kags?" Miroku asked

"Well my whole family's going to be gone until Sunday so she didn't really say anything." Kagome said as she got her seatbelt on and they started to drive away.

"So can the others come?" Sango asked.

"Well Shippo and Rin can but the other two can't." Miroku said.

"Yeah and even if they can only you three get to stay the whole night, I don't have enough food to feed two girls let alone three when your chatting up a storm about '_girl stuff_ ' as you two call it." Inuyasha announced. The girls snorted but didn't say a thing.

When they got to Inuyasha's the other two were already there and waiting on the porch.

When they saw the car pull up they stood up and started waving.

"Hey Rin! Hi Shippo!" The four screamed as they got out of the car. Then they all went into Inuyasha's.

"Oh Kags, why do you have clothes and stuff? Were we supposed to bring stuff too?" Shippo asked. Kagome shook her head.

"No Shippo only me, Sango and Miroku are allowed to stay the night." Shippo nodded to tell her he understood as they all went into the living room.

"So what are we doing?" they all asked Inuyasha.

"Well I thought we could just play truth or dare then watch movies and eat, and if you don't want to watch movies you three," he pointed to the girls. " Can do what you girls do okay?" Inuyasha asked and they all nodded and sat down to play truth or dare.

"Okay Sango you go first." Said Kagome.

"Okay, hmm Miroku truth or dare?" she asked.

"Ok, dare me my dear Sango." He answered as Sango rolled her eyes. Sango leaned over toward the other two girls and they started talking. About a minute later they all started laughing while the guys had giant sweat drops rolling down their head.

"Okay, Miroku I dare you to, _grope_ the** guys** instead of **girls **for the _**rest of the night**_. And no you can't choose to not grope at all." As Miroku got a horrified look on his face the girls started cackling like a bunch of old witches, which made the guys, sweat drop again.

"_Okay then,_ Inuyasha truth or dare?" Miroku asked.

'_Shit, if I pick truth they'll ask something about Kagome, I know they will. But if I pick dare they'll still make it involve Kagome. Great either way I'm screwed.'_ Inuyasha thought.

**

* * *

**

**AN: Okay that was chapter 5 of 'Tainted Child' and I really need help. I don't know what to make Inuyasha pick and/or what to make him do. I also need help for a great fight scene between Kagome and Kinky-hoe but I don't know how to start it. So please I'm begging you help me and tell me how to make the fight scene and what to do about my truth or dare problems in a review it will be highly appreciated.**

**Now for anyone who despises Kinky-hoe I have a poem for you.**

_**Roses are red violets are blue,**_

_**Sugar is sweet, and so are you,**_

_**But the roses are wilting, the violets are dead,**_

_**The sugar bowls empty, and so is your head. **_

**Thank you now please review **

**Ja ne,Kagome1322.**


End file.
